Obsession chapter 2
by pat alex
Summary: this is the second part of my fanfic Obsession more to come please r and r various f\f pairings


I do not own Hannah or any of the characters here in they are the sole property of disney, this story contains a mix of f\f pairings don't like don't read if your under 18 leave now

Sarah Greene was walking home with a smile on her face, her dreams had come true, she had gotten to make love to Hannah Montana even though it had turned out to be Miley, she stopped as she heard footsteps approaching from behind her and turned she was suprised to see Miley and Lilly coming along behind her.

"What are you guys doing out here?, it's not like you have to walk home or anything." Miley and Lilly were both smiling.

"Well." Miley started but Lilly continued.

"We decided to walk our 'girlfriend' home." Sarah was confused.

"What do you mean girlfriend?, I thought that what happened was a one time only kinda thing." Miley smiled bigger.

"Wel, it was supposed to be but, I don't know it just felt right, and if you'll have us both Lilly and I want to be your Girlfriend." Sarah blushed deep red.

"Oh my gosh are you serious?" Miley leaned in and kissed her in answer then pulled away.

"Yep, totaly serious." then Lilly Leaned in and kissed her.

"Oh yeah, totaly Sarah." Tears welled in Sarahs eyes and Miley and Lilly seeing this both stepped forward and wrapped their arms around her.

"I would love it if you both were my girlfriends." Miley and Lilly each kissed a cheek

"Then it's official we're a couple, well sorta." Miley said with a grin at Lilly who rolled her eyes in response. so with Lilly on one side and Miley on the other they walked hand in hand to Sarahs house, when they got there Sarah turned to them.

"I wish you could stay the night, my dad's not gonna be home til sometime tomorow." Miley thought for a moment

"Well it is a saturday and I'm not grounded or anything so let me call my dad." Miley stepped off to the side and pulled out her cell phone, while she was on the phone Lilly stood next to Sarah gently stroking her arm causing goose bumps to form on Sarahs arm as she whimpered in pleasure at Lilly's touch. "Ok I just talked to dad and he says it's fine if me and Lilly want to stay over here tonight, he'd prefer it in fact so that we don't have to walk back to my place in the dark." Miley smiled at Sarah. "So it looks like your girlfriends are staying over." Lilly rolled her eyes in mock exaspiration

"Great so that means no sleep at all tonight." Sarah smiled at her and Miley.

"That's right lovers." she unlocked the door and took Miley and Lilly by the hand and escorted them into her house and upstairs to her room, when she opened the door and turned on the light Miley was drawn to the Hannah shrine that Sarah had left exposed. "Oh shit." Sarah gasped as she rushed forward to cover it blushing deeply. "Sorry I forgot that was visible." Miley smiled and then kissed Sarah lightly.

"It's allright Sarah I mean think about it Hannah Montana _is_ your girlfriend now after all." Sarah smiled.

"Yeah and so is Lola." Sarah said smiling lustfully at Lilly who returned the smile with equal intensity.

"Oh I like that smile Sarah." Lilly purred. "And everything it suggests." Lilly stepped forward and brushed her fingers through Sarahs hair and kissing her gently on the lips.

"Hey." Miley protested. "What about me?" she asked Lilly pouting, Lilly smiled and moved in on Miley kissing her just as gently as she had Sarah.

Monday morning rolled around and the three of them were hanging out at lunch when they heard a voice behind them.

"Yo Sarah, are they bothering you?" Lilly and Miley turned to see Joannie Palumbo approaching them, and she looked concerned., Sarah smiled at her.

"No evertythings fine Joannie, we're all friends." Joannie nodded.

"Good I'm glad to hear it." she turned to Lilly. "So what's up Truscott, how you doin?" Lilly smiled

"I'm doing good Joannie how about you?" Joannie shrugged.

"I can't complain, look I'm starved so I'll catch you later." with that she wandered off.

"What the hell was that about?" Miley asked Sarah.

"Well, my dad and her mom are dating and it's getting pretty serious, it looks like Joannie and I are gonna be step sisters, and ever since we found out she's become very protective of me." Lilly was suprised at this

"Realy?, wow so you got yourself bodyguarf then." Sarah shrugged then got a concerned look on her face.

"There's not going to be a problem for us is there?, I mean if Joannie is my step sister, she's gonna be living me after all, and I know that you guys don't exactly get along."

"Don't worry Sarah we all became pretty good friends back when she was dating Oliver, so the only potential issue is her reaction to the type of relationship the three of us have." Lilly told her. at this point Joannie rejoined them.

"Well it looks like I interupted a serious conversation, hope it wasn't about me." Lilly looked to Sarah

"Kinda yeah, but I was just telling them about our parents and explaining why you we're concerned about me." Joannie nodded

"Yeah, that's cool, but why?" she asked.

"Well," Sarah began. "It's really something better discussed in private." Joannie looked at Sarah then at Miley and Lilly.

"Cool with me but please let me know what's going on." After school Lilly and Miley were haning out by Ricos drinking their sodas when Sarah and Joannie came down the trail past the shack and joined them at their table.

"Hey guys." Sarah said "I told Joannie about us I hope that's okay." Lilly and Miley shared a concerned look before looking at Joannie waiting for her to get nasty but were suprised to see her smile.

"Hey it's no problem with me guys." Lilly and Miley were suprised by this but Sarah explained.

"You see Joannie kinda made the same decision about her sexual orientation as we did so she's not offended or mad at us for being lovers." Joannie smiled naughtily.

"Hell I'd even like to join in at some time." she said looking directly at Lilly. "Who would've thought Lilly, we were rivals slash enemies, then friends, but now that I know you like girls as well, I'd love the chance to be with you, of course seeing as you're Sarahs girlfriend I won't do anything without her or your okay." Sarah blushed.

"Sorry Lilly but I think that would be really fun." Lilly took a deep breath.

"Just give me some time to think about it, I mean I'm a little suprised that you feel that way Joannie." Joannie smiled and leaned forward to whisper into Lilly's ears.

"Just don't take to long gorgeous." she winked at her and Lilly swallowed, she looked to Miley to see her looking as interested as Sarah.

"Umm am I the only one here who has to think about this?"

"Pretty much, sorry Lilly but I think it would be hot to see you and Joannie getting it on." Lilly sat back in shock.

"Wow, all right I'll let you know by friday is that ok Joannie?" Joannie smiled sweetly

"Yeah Friday is good." she shared a look with Sarah. that Miley and Lilly both caught.

"Wait a minute here." Miley said "What exactly was that look for?"

"Well," Sarah began "Our parents want us to get used to each other so she's staying the night friday night." Joannie snorted

"Are you telling me that you bought that line about us getting used to each other?" Sarah while a definite lesbian was still a little naive at times.

"What do mean Joannie?" she asked, Joannie shook her head in disbelief.

"They're sending me to your house on friday because your dad is staying over the night at mine." Sarah shrugged

"Yeah so?" Miey and Lilly had already caught on but Sarah was still blissfully unaware, Joannie rolled her eyes.

"So, the only reason for them to send me to your house instead of brining you to mine is so they can have loud, obnoxious sex with out scarring their Little girls for life." Sarahs eyes got wide as understanding dawned.

"Ohh, I get it," she paused "Eww I don't want to think about our parents getting busy." Sarah shuddered.

"Yeah me either." Joannie agreed, Miley and Lilly raised their hands.

"Yeah, count us in on that as well." they said shuddering, then all four laughed, behind them at the counter Jackson was watching them and smacked Rico on the arm.

"What do you think those four find so amusing?" Rico shrugged.

"If I had to guess, I'd say they're talking about you." Jackson glared at his boss.

"C'mon I'm serious." Rico turned to look at him in awe.

"You, serious?, yeah right." he shrugged again "But as far as your question, who knows what girls think therefore what they laugh at." Jackson nodded in agreement.

Later that night Lilly and Miley sat on the couch talking when Mileys dads and brother walked in arguing about the condition of his room yet again, when they finished her dad turned to Miley and Lilly.

"Hey bud, what's the matter?, you two look like deer caught in the headlights." Miley groaned as Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Nothing's the matter dad, you know, _girl talk_.'

"Ahh in that case I'll let the two of you be." and he walked out of the room, as soon as he went upstairs Lilly brteathed out in relief.

"Thank god, I thought he heard us talking about you know what."

"Me too, now back to the matter at hand, what are you going to say to Joannie?" Lilly groaned out loud.

"God I don't know!, I mean both you and Sarah are totally okay with the idea of me and Joannie making love, but," Lilly sighed sadly and looked down. "I'm afraid Miley, I mean really afraid."

"Afraid, you?, come on Lilly talk to me I'm your best friend aren't I?" Lilly laughed lightly.

"Totaly but, I'm afraid that things will really change if I do this.'

"Change how?" Miley asked taking Lillys hand in hers.

"What if, ya know Joannie and I become, well Joannie and I while you and Sarah are a thing and we start to pull apart." tears welled up in Lillys eyes.

"Lilly it won't end up like that I promise okay." Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley sobbing into her shoulder and they stayed that way until Jackson came down to get a snack, now while Jackson usually took every chance to tease Lilly he had a sudden pang of sympathy, ever since she had moved in he'd seen her more as a second sister, so he walked over.

"Lilly are you okay?" he asked in concern, Miley and Lilly both jumped in suprise.

"Sweet Niblets Jackson you scared the crap out of us." Jackson smiled half in apology half in glee.

Sorry Miles I was just worried about Lilly." Lilly looked up at him.

"Why would you be worried about me?, you don't even like me." Jackson chuckled lightly.

"Aww come on Lilly you're like another little sister to me, why do you think I tease you so much, I mean yeah I always harass you but that doesn't mean I don't care, you're family." Lilly looked up at him.

"Really?" Jackson nodded.

"Yep, so what's up?" Lilly laughed and looked at Miley.

"It's kind of a girl thing, but thank you Jackson." Jackson put his hand on her shoulder.

"No problem, Brat." he said winking

"Sure thing, Geek." they laughed as Jackson got his food and left. Miley looked at Lilly.

"Now what's going on Lilly."

"Well, this all started as a simple plan to appease Sarah with a one time shot with Hannah and Lola, next thing we know the three of us are all secret lovers, but I have a confession."

"What's that Lilly?" Lilly looked at Miley in total fear of her reaction, she took a breath then told her.

"I was already in love with you before the whole Sarah thing came around." she didn't even look at Miley and continued. "I mean I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for that but, I'm sorry." Miley held her close.

"Well it took ya long enough to say it." Lilly pulled back and stared at her.

"Best friend in the world say what?" Miley smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Lilly but I,ve known for a long time, that was one reason I was so excited about you moving in, hell the whole reason I suggested the one time shot with Sarah was to finally get to you, i couldn't wait any longer and it was a perfect excuse, but I didn't expect us to fall for Sarah as well, and don't worry about Joannie, I'm sure she'll be fun but I know that in my heart you'll always come back to me in the end, and I will always be here for you, I love you Lilly Truscott, and no one, not Sarah, and not Joannie or even Traci will ever change that." Lilly looked at Miley.

"What's miss nasal condition got todo with it?" Miley bit her lip

"We kissed, once and that was it, there was no spark there, not like with you, every time we kiss there's enough sparks to power the country if not the world." Lilly leaned in and kissed Miley tenderly.

"Thanks Miley, I love you so much." as she said this Robbie Ray came down the stairs, they jumped apart and he chuckled.

"I already know about you two so don't worry I'm okay with it." Miley was shocked and she stared at her dad in disbelief.

"Umm what dad?" Robbie shook his head and came over and sat on the table facing the couch.

"Come on Miles I seen how you two look at each other when you think I aint lookin." Lilly was white as a sheet.

"M-Mr Stewart?" she stammered.

"It's allright Lilly, really." he sighed. "I swear you two need to learn about being parents, all your ma and I ever wanted for you bud, was for you to be happy, and if Lilly is what makes you happy then so be it, she's always been welcome here and she always will be, your ma would tell ya the same thing." He turned to Lilly. "Lilly do you truly love my little girl?" Lilly looked at Miley smiling before looking to Robbie.

"Yes I do Mr Stewart, very much." Robbie nodded.

"Well that's all I needed to know, but listen for my sanity, lets keep the lovey dovey stuff to a minimum, especially when your brothers around." Miley and Lilly nodded.

Will Lilly chose to be with Joannie on friday night or not and if she does what will happen stat tuned for chapter 3


End file.
